


Burned

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shadow that swallows up the golden water is standing Hydra’s Asset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Vietnamese available:[Burned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7337710) by [Bing_Boong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing_Boong/pseuds/Bing_Boong)
> 
> I'm not a English speaker.  
> This is a writing attempt in another language.  
> No beta.

Pale, soft light pours out of the open door, just like a pool of golden water on the hardwood floor.

In the shadow that swallows up the golden water is standing Hydra’s Asset.

It stands in the shadow, watching into the doorway.

Captain America. Steven G Rogers. Target Level 6. The Mission.

Who is sitting at the desk, reading something absorbedly. Maybe some brief reports for him. Maybe some long, boring Art books of his.

Captain America has his back to the Asset, relaxed posture.

It stands in the shadow, watching into the doorway.

 

_It walks forward. Black boots step on the pale, golden water._

_The Asset is quiet and silent, standing behind the Mission._

_Captain America is defenselessness._

_Its left hand reaches out and stranglehold Captain’s throat from behind. Its right hand draw out the knife._

_A shift_  ,  _slit his throat._

_A shift, stab his rib._

_A shift, eliminate Captain America._

_A shift, KILL STEVE ROGERS._

It walks forward. Black boots step on the pale, golden water.

The Asset is quiet and silent, standing behind the Mission.

Captain America is unsuspecting and defenselessness.

The Asset stands behind Captain America. Its shoulders tensing, metal arm hissing.

_Captain America is defenselessness._

“Is it you, Bucky ?” Steve Rogers doesn’t even turn back, still reading his stupid papers.

 

**_For God's sake, Stevie._**

****

The Asset reaches out. Metal fingers on his left shoulder, grabbing.

The panels grind on each other. The sensors hiss.

The asset is quiet, no responding.

In the dark, the pale light pours in silence from the desk to the floor, swallowed by the shadow.

 

The Asset watches Captain America. Watching the metal fingers glint from the light and sink into the cotton. Where the pale skin stretches out. 

”Buck?” Captain America whispers and turning around. Inadvertent.

His eyes still lingers on those stupid paper.  

The Asset watches him. Watching the blue,blue eyes widen and the golden brows knits confusedly.

Suddenly, the Asset puts away the metal hand, holding it on its chest. It feels as being burned. 

_Maybe it was. Just the body felt it faster than the brain?_

The Asset looks down at those fingers.

Adamantium.

Cold and unbreakable.

What on earth could burn such things?

What on earth could make cold metal hurts?

Human fingers gather the metal ones.

Now, Captain America. Steven G Rogers. Target Level 6. The Mission. Are standing in front of it.

Close and unbelievable.

So close that if reaching out it could touch him. It could breathe in the soap. The smell is from Steve Rogers’ skin.       

Warm fingers tilt up its chin.

 “Bad dream?” Baby-blue eyes are gentle. The brows knit with concern. 

The Asset knows better than anybody that Steve Rogers could be a hard shield, but also some soft, worn cotton.

Its face hides on his shoulder where cotton meets skin. Its lungs breathing and its eyes weeping. 

The warm fingers are holding its metal ones, rubbing small circles between its shoulder blades. The breath warm in its ear, murmuring, “It’s ok, it’s ok.”

Hydra’s Asset, hiding in Steve Rogers’ shadow, is breathing. Let the golden water infiltrates into the metal joint and its limbs. Thawing all the ice in the Asset’s veins.


End file.
